The present disclosure relates generally to foamed polymer sheet and methods for making the same, and particularly to a light transmissive foamed polymer sheet and methods for making the same.
In the construction of naturally lit structures (e.g., greenhouses, pool enclosures, conservatories, stadiums, sunrooms, and so forth), glass has been employed in many applications as transparent structural elements, such as, windows, facings, and roofs. However, polymer sheet is replacing glass in many applications due to several notable benefits.
One benefit of polymer sheet is that it exhibits excellent impact resistance compared to glass. This in turn reduces maintenance costs in applications wherein occasional breakage caused by vandalism, hail, contraction/expansion, and so forth, is encountered. Another benefit of polymer sheet is a significant reduction in weight compared to glass. This makes polymer sheet easier to install than glass and reduces the load-bearing requirements of the structure on which they are installed.
In addition to these benefits, one of the most significant advantages of polymer sheet is that it provides improved insulative properties compared to glass. This characteristic significantly affects the overall market acceptance of polymer sheet as consumers desire structural elements with improved efficiency to reduce heating and/or cooling costs, and preferably with reduced weight. Hence, there is a desire to employ foamed polymer sheet. However, such sheet is opaque and therefore unacceptable.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is light transmissive foamed polymer sheet.